User blog:Broccolee/Christmas came early, literally
Right we've just started the new decade and i've already experienced christmas this year. I'm just going to tell an insane story. Nobody will believe me anyway and i wish i could put that moment on youtube, but here goes: Okay, so i dont know what the fuck just happened, but after playing for a couple of hours, i got a guy who finally joined my game, and with some seemingly mean weapons, i mean one shot, one kill, on every bad motha enemy... or so it seemed at least. All of the sudden he just gave me a dark orange shotgun. and i thought that was pretty cool and so, i mean, the shotgun is awesome, and it became my primary choice on anything. anyways some other ppl joined in and we were 4X lv50 on the way to the vault monster. killed him in about 1 minute. ridiculus! then the others left as i headed for the mission "circle of slaughter: Round 2". He wanted my attention since he was shooting at me all the time. i didn't know what he wanted, if he was dissatisfied with the mission chosen or something. I mean i know those collect weapon parts missions are utterly boring and i tend to avoid them, and focus on the tougher missions. But then, and listen: he just unloaded his entire inventory on the ground!!! for me to loot on! He was a soldier class and me a hunter, didnt matter he gave me all. i don't know but there are some mofo mean weapons here, several which i can confirm is of the much rumoured pearlescent rarity. Don't ask me why somebody would do this. i have no idea. I'll get a camera and then thoroughly catalog each weapon. i think there are several that i havent seen cataloged yet. This feeling i have i must be similar to winning a jackpot in vegas, not that i've ever won a jackpot nor been to vegas. So whoever you are that did this, thanks a lot! So let's take a look at the line up: Pearlescent, or whatever... : *SV9 twisted bitch *MALIWAN RIFLE *DMG: 3269x3 *Sp Eff: Smack 'em *fire rate: 135 *600% burst fire count *3.6x zoom *+18 ammo regeneration (it's actually impossible to unload the clip, in other words you cannot reload this weapon!) *comments: this is a one shot one kill. actually it's a one *PROS MALEVOLENT ANARCHY *JAKOBS SNIPER *dmg: 1362x3 *acc:96,4 *Sp Eff: the ultimate close quarters feline (I have no idea) *+177% dmg *19 ammo regen *32% fire-rate *4X explosive *AR25 GLORIOUS OGRE *ATLAS RIFLE *dmg 345 *fire rate 25 *Sp Eff: Ogre SMASH! *4.3X zoom *9+ mag size *+77% recoil reduc *+152% dmg *4X exposive *Comments: chance of random elemental effect DARK ORANGE: *Combat Shotgun *ATLAS shotgun *dmg: 369x9 *acc:46,8 *fire rate 1,4 *Sp Eff: I can do this all day--- *+36 mag size (funny since the model only has room for two) *+19 ammo reg *comments: this is a really mean bastard. i thought the PPZ7_Liquid_Orion was bad, but this one shoots shocks all over the screen! Category:Blog posts